


Faith

by Clownstho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical kingdom, Multi, Necromancy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownstho/pseuds/Clownstho
Summary: Tiaret is waiting, for now.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and twitter @clownstho

Tiaret is the type of girl to get into some real good trouble, and that’s why she’s here. Beyond that, she’s actually quite nice, if a little aloof. She’s well-read and self-sufficient... usually.

In her opinion, the problem with being human is that you need other people. She can read and cast spells and yell and fight until she’s blue in the face, but she’ll still sometimes need an extra pair of hands. Its a fact of life, and she’s dealing with it in her own way.

She’s made it less of a problem for herself. Finding helping hands is surprisingly easy if you know how to summon the dead from the great beyond. Too bad that doesn’t help her much, in this moment, trapped in a tower. Especially not in this tower.

She’s not completely hopeless, technically. She’s quite crafty and isn’t at all above listening to the gossip among the mushrooms. She knew that there was a possibility of her capture and decided to phone a friend ahead of time to help break her out.

Fat lotta good that did her. Even when she thinks ahead on a project like this, she’s still at the mercy of others' wills. It’s fair, she supposes. If she has her will, others may as well, but that doesn’t make it any less inconvenient. No less frustrating.

Instead of summoning an old friend, she accidentally summoned a stranger. She still isn’t sure how it happened. She doesn’t make mistakes, usually. Not a mistake like this, at least.

... He seemed sweet, though. A perfectly lovely undead man. She thinks he might have even tried to save her at the moment she was taken, but she has no expectations now. He has everything he needs.

It’s someone else’s choice once again. She’s done all she could, and being here, so close to her ultimate goal...

She wishes she could do just a little more.

But now she has to wait. And have faith.


End file.
